Crushed Heart, Hearted Crushes
by QuaffleBird
Summary: Bella is heartbroken when Alice tells her secret. But who knew the unexpected could occur at such a strange time? Not supernatural, fluffy oneshot. R&R!


I stared over the brim of my book at my crush, Edward, in class.  
"Bella!" Ms Green slammed a book down on my table and I snapped out of my daze, looking wildly around the classroom until my eyes met Ms Green's.  
"How much have you done on your CAT project?" she asked. My face turned pink and I cowered slightly. I had been doing nothing the whole time, just watching Edward, and when I heard him and his brother Emmett snigger at me. My blush deepened.  
"Well," said Ms Green, "looks like we'll be spending a lunch-time in the library together."  
"But Ms Green! I've got band rehearsal!"  
"Oh, whose your teacher, then?" she asked sweetly.  
"Ms Eastern," I said.  
"Well then I'll give Ms Eastern a call." With that, Ms Green walked away.  
When she was out of sight, I slammed my head on the desk.

–*–

"Alice! Save me!" I called for my best friend, but she walked away from me.  
"Alice, what's wrong?" I asked, putting a hand on her shoulder. When I caught I glimpse of her face, I only just stopped myself from gasping.  
There were dark purple circles under her bloodshot eyes. She looked really paranoid.  
"Alice, what's the matter?" she looked up at me, and she looked extremely frightened. I frowned at her as she ran off. What's with her?  
I walked down the corridor and out into the quadrangle, only to bump into my other friend, Rosalie.  
"Rose! Do you know what's up with Alice?" Suddenly Rosalie looked frightened to see me, and shook her head, backing out to the quad again.  
"Rosie!" I squeaked, grabbing her arm. She tried to pull away but couldn't.  
"Bella! Let me go!" Rosalie yelled, tears forming in her eyes.  
"Rosalie, please tell me!" I yelled back at her. Suddenly she stopped struggling and looked at me. She gulped and took my hand, leading me into a classroom.  
"Look, it's–" she abruptly stopped talking to me when she looked into my eyes.  
"Rosie, please, spit it out," I said, getting impatient.  
She took a deep breathe and spoke too fast for me to understand.  
"Alice-told-the-school-that-you-like-Edward!" she squeaked. I furrowed my eyebrows.  
"What?" I asked.  
"Look, Alice told the school who you like," A stab of betrayal engulfed my stomach and I felt so mortified I almost passed out. Alice was my best friend. I told her my secrets. And she told the school.  
I held out my hand to lean on the wall, and the other rested at my stomach. Tears formed in my eyes and I ran to the girls' bathroom as fast as I could.  
"How could she?!" I screamed, crying properly. I ran into a cubicle and cried my heart out.

–*–

Alice avoided me the whole day and I desperately wanted her to show up so I could confront her. Rosalie took care of me, and stopped me from my constant outbursts.  
"Rose," I croaked as we walked home from school together.  
"Yeah?" she asked quietly, turning to face me.  
"Thank you," I squeezed her tightly and we talked a lot for the rest of the time.  
"See ya!" she waved at me after dropping me off at home. I waved back at her and forced a smile. All I wanted to do now was sleep.  
I slipped into the house and dropped my bag silently at the front door after taking off my shoes. It was only three forty-five, but I was so sluggish and tired.  
"Hi, sweetie," called Mum from the kitchen, "how was your day?" I froze on the spot, hoping she would just leave me alone.  
"Sweetheart? Are you alright?" I mentally groaned and dragged myself to the kitchen.  
When Mum saw my face, she went ballistic.  
"Pumpkin! What happened?" she squealed, putting her hands on my shoulders, her hazel eyes full of concern.  
I sighed and pulled her hands off my shoulders.  
"Alice really upset me," I croaked, sitting on a barstool.  
"How so?" Mum questioned, getting me a biscuit and a glass of orange juice.  
I bit my lip in hesitation. I hadn't told her about Edward... but maybe I didn't need to?

"She-she told the... er... the school I... like." I said the last word so small it was almost I inaudible.  
Mum froze on the spot and the concern in her eyes flared into flames of anger.  
"The... school?" Mum inquired aggressively.  
"Yes... yes, the school."  
Mum picked up the phone and the contacts book. I was so tired I couldn't even see what she was doing.  
"Hello, this is Reneé speaking," Mum said politely to the phone,  
"Hello, Esme. Um, my daughter here has been very upset from, I believe your daughter's actions..." My eyes widened in horror.  
"Mum! No!" I yelled at her. She gave me a death glare before continuing the conversation with Alice's Mum. I wanted to rip the phone out of her hand but I couldn't find the energy to do it. Instead, I sat there, feeling terrible.  
"Yes... mhm... oh, that's fine... alright, thank you, Esme! Bye!" she put the phone back in the receiver and walked around the bench to get to me.  
"Alright honey, lets get you to bed. You can spend tomorrow at home, but that's it, ok?"  
"Mhm," I mumbled.  
Oh boy. What's Alice going to do?

—* two days later *—

"Love you, Mum," I kissed my Mum goodbye and walked joyously to school, energy pounding through my heart.  
Mum reasoned with me and comforted me, taking yesterday off work. She really helped me pull myself together I felt so much better.  
"Hey! !" someone called from behind me. Chloe!

I turned excitedly on the spot. Uh oh. It was Edward.

"Oh, erm, hi, Edward!" I called back casually. But I was really panicking inside.  
He jogged up to my side.  
I looked to my right and saw the most gorgeous sight I had ever seen. He had brown hair curling over his forehead. His emerald-green eyes contrasted perfectly with his cute freckles. He was smirking his famous smirk at me.  
"Hey, um, Bella?" he said kind of sheepishly.  
"Yeah?" I asked.  
"I, erm... I really like you," I froze on the spot and stared at Edward in shock and disbelief.  
He liked me? After all this time when I imagined what would happen if he didn't like me, he did?  
"R-really?" I stammered, still frozen in shock.  
"Y-yeah..." Suddenly all the hatred I had piled on Alice melted away.  
I walked towards Edward and hugged him tightly, taking in the scent of his fashionable black and blue striped jumper. He slowly put his arms around me. It was the best feeling in the world to know your crush liked you.


End file.
